In recent years, recording devices for recording image data on storage media are widely available. In such a recording device, various types of image data are recorded on a storage medium, thereby making it more difficult to know what type of image data is recorded on the storage medium according to an increase in the amount of image data. In order to roughly know the content of image data recorded on the storage medium, for example, representative images for the image data are presented as thumbnails or text information indicating features of the image data is presented.
As one example of the recording devices, camcorders (camcorder: camera and recorder) perform recording based on a DVD-R (digital versatile disk recordable) standard or a DVD-RW standard in many cases. In this case, up to 99 titles can be recorded per disk and further each title can contain up to 99 chapters (PTT: Part of TiTle). For recording using the camcorder, one recording unit from the start of recording to the end of the recording is recorded as a chapter and recording units are recorded in the same title until a predetermined condition is satisfied. Examples of the predetermined condition for closing the title include a case in which the disk ejected (discharged), 99 chapters are reached in a title, 99 cells are reached in a title, and a the operation is switched from moving-image recording to still-image recording.
With disks recorded by such camcorders, a menu for each title is presented on the top menu. If it is desired to display a menu for each chapter, it is necessary to select a desired title on the top menu before proceeding to a chapter menu for the title (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-326910 (FIG. 4)).